Half Shinigami
by Mindless rampage
Summary: Another one of Elizabeth's friends comes to the phantomhive because she is intrigued by ciel but is that why she is really there. CielxOC


"Sebastian, Tea" The young Earl said while he skimmed through his paper work.  
"Yes, My lord. Oh and a friend of Elizabeth has arrived." Ciel looked up from his papers and had a confused look. He took a sip of his tea and said "Please ask her why she is here."  
He went back to what he was doing and Sebastian went out towards the young lady.

'"  
"Hello, my master is wondering why you are here."  
The girl turned around in a blue and white frilly dress that Lizzy probably made her wear. She had gold, green eyes that were framed by yellow glasses. Her brown curly hair reached her lower back and it bounced once she walked. She looked about Ciel and Lizzy's age.  
"Oh, I was intrigued by Ciel because of the way Elizabeth had explained him. She had went with me but disappeared long ago with a red haired maid. I have been waiting here ever since" she said with a smile.

"Well then, would you like some tea Miss?"

"You can call me Elise and I would quite like some tea please."

Sebastian bowed and walked away to fetch tea and Elizabeth.

Lizzy's POV

"Mey-rin you look so cute!" Sebastian will absolutely pay a bit more attention to her now that she has some color on her.

"b-b-but miss, d-don't you think this is a bit...revealing?" Mey-rin was in Ran-Mao's outfit while Ran-Mao wore an oversized kimono.

"Nope! It's perfect!" I started to walk away to get some cuter clothes for Ran-Mao but Sebastian appeared out of nowhere, stopping me in my tracks.

"Excuse me Miss. Elizabeth, but your guest is waiting for you."

"Oh Elise!" I ran to the room that I left her in for at least an hour. Poor thing must have gotten lost!

Sebastian was a few steps behind me despite that I ran and he did not. I barged in and ran inside once I saw her curly hair. She was talking to someone though.

"Ciel!" I went over to him and hugged him tightly before letting him go.

"Hello Lizzy, might this be your friend?" He slightly nodded at Elise signaling that he was talking about her.

"Oh yes, I brought her here because she wanted to meet you." I walked over to Elise and smiled before I sat down next to her.

"It is very rude to leave your guest waiting here for you." Ciel said with a very unreadable face. "But I might say she really is interesting and What is your name miss?"

Sebastian set down three cups of tea that seemed to be Earl Grey.

"Oh my name is Elise, Elise Bleu."

Ciel's POV

"You remind me very much of someone but I can not put my finger on it." I grabbed one of the tea cups and took a sip waiting for a response.

"I do not think that we have met before but you may have met my father." Elise quickly looked at Sebastian like he knew something. No one noticed this but me. Is Sebastian lying to me?

"Oh my goodness! I must get back home quickly mother is going to be furious once she finds out we are still her." Lizzy jumped up and grabbed Elise's arm and dragged her out of the room. Elise was struggling to get her balance.

"Goodbye Ciel, Sebastian!" Lizzy yelled out while Elise closed the door still being caught by Elizabeth.

"What is she, Sebastian?" Ciel looked up to see that his butler's face has gotten dark but worried. "What would a girl like her be here?" Sebastian said, ignoring me completely. How dare he! Sebastian started to walk out the room and started to mutter to himself. "Sebastian! Answer me."

Sebastian turned around and bowed. "I apologize my lord, I was thinking about her."

"I will ask again, what is she?" I said a bit irritated he had ignored me the first time. "Well, she is not human and that is for sure. I believe she is a half Shinigami."

I was certainly shocked by this and my face showed it. How did Lizzy even get involved with a Shinigami?

"Sebastian, research about her and her family, make sure she doesn't know that you are a demon. That can mean trouble." Who is the mother? Who is the father? Shinigamis can have children? So many unanswered questions.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian soon left me to mutter by myself. She did give off an odd negativity and talked to me like she wanted something or someone.


End file.
